Hydroponics is a method of growing plants in a soilless environment using nutrient solution. Optimal plant growth in hydroponics often involves regulating the nutrient solution level and the amount of light a plant receives.
The nutrient solution is typically stored in a reservoir while the plants are held in a separate receptacle containing a growth medium. Typically, the receptacle is partially immersed in the reservoir to expose the plant roots to the solution.
It can be appreciated that the level that the medium is immersed in the nutrient solution has to be adjusted during plant growth, particularly when the roots are developing. This is important as saturation with nutrient solution reduces aeration of the roots and may stunt root growth.
As the plant grows, the amount of light also has to be regulated to ensure optimal growth of the plant.
Additionally, different growing styles and/or media may require the level of medium immersion in the nutrient solution to be adjustable to accommodate variables including nutrient solution volume and root aeration.
Hydroponic farms often have large reservoirs and static light sources which reduce portability and make it difficult or cumbersome to adjust the distance of the plants to the light source, particularly, when the plants are at different stages of growth.